


sick

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, maybe i'll make this a short series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you a doctor cos i need a prescription of vitamin you. once in the morning and once at night if you know what i mean" the elder boy winks at the younger. the latter rolling his eyes. junhui is punny and has a thing for his fellow chinese member who is against his puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> annyeong!~ im sorry i haven't posted in awhile! i've been having a writers block for the past 2 weeks so i'll try to post some oneshots i worked on awhile ago and maybe a soonseok/junhao backstory fic for my series call me!~  
> please send me ideas for jeongcheols part of call me because i have absolutely no idea how to continue it while my story arc for jisoo is going well. talk to me okieee im not a scary person hahah kkamsamida!!~ <33

"minghao! minghao!!" junhui calls for his fellow member. the younger quickly running to his hyung. minghao's heart heavy over what could possibly happen.

"yes hyung?" minghao asks cautiously. making sure a clear path is available if his hyung does or says something stupid.

"are you a doctor cos i need a prescription of vitamin you. once in the morning and once at night if you know what i mean." junhui winks at the younger. minghao rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the room, only for his wrist to be pulled back. 

"yah hyung what is it that you really want." minghao turns to face junhui. junhui gives minghao the pouty face that melts the hearts of his fans. minghao wasn't a fan of it though, rolling his eyes again. 

"i want you minghao. i want a special holiday just the two of us in china." releasing his grip on the b-boyer's wrist.

minghao wanted to go back home. but to be alone with junhui sounded like hell. junhui's hand hung awkwardly trying not to pull the younger back to him only to be swatted away by minghao.

facing the tough reality of being unaccepted by his favourite dongsaeng and love interest was the worst. minghao walks out of the room, his back facing the elder.

 

"minghao, help me i'm sick!" minghao rolls his eyes the moment the voice of wen junhui entered his ears.

"what do you want now hyung!" minghao shouts back from the kitchen. "yah just come here!" junhui shouts once again. 

minghao walks to the godforsaken room. a burden weighing on the youngers back. 

"minghao im sick. im love sick with youuu!" junhui pouts at minghao. his lips almost kissable. minghao slaps himself internally. minghao decides to play along.

"junnie hyung im sick..." minghao pouts with the most pitiful face he can muster. "im sick of you." minghao laughs, watching his hyung's face in horror as he makes his way out of the room. 

minghao felt bad for giving his hyung a hard time. but then again junhui hyung gives him a hard time. the elder forever pestering him. but it was fun teasing the elder.


End file.
